


night time butterflies

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romance, Sleeping Together, it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil can't sleep.





	night time butterflies

Virgil looks at the pajama-clad curve of his slumbering boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his knees as another bone-cracking yawn interrupts his thoughts. His jaw hurts by this point, but he still can't quiet his restless mind. What a surprise.

Roman snuffles a little in his sleep and Virgil smiles a little. In his sleep, Roman is just so... _quiet_. He doesn't even snore (which Virgil appreciates or he'd want to punt him through the nearest window).

When he's awake, he's loud and flamboyant, a man brimming with grand gestures and boisterous demonstrations. He tells Virgil how much he loves him in a thousand different ways, from drawing a sprawling garden of purple roses over a paper towel in crayon and presenting it to him with tiny spiderwebs scratched in the margins to secretly asking Patton to make Virgil's favorite for dinner. He's _introduced_ himself to Virgil's pet spider (and is the one who gave her the name Arachne).

When Virgil can handle being touched, Roman loves to bury his face in Virgil's fluffy purple hair, to drape his arms around Virgil's shoulders, to press tiny kisses to his cheeks. When Virgil is too keyed up, Roman presses his fingertips to Virgil's or arranges his fingers in more and more elaborate heart-like shapes. He's quiet when he needs to be, but Virgil knows that inside, he's bursting to get out again. He appreciates it all the more, that Roman can do this for him, and he does his best to be more outgoing, no matter how much his anxiety plagues him.

Nighttime is Virgil's time. Insomnia is his frequent companion. Before Roman, he spent the night holed up in his room, music blasting through his headphones as he stared, empty-eyed, up at the ceiling, waiting for the morning to come. 

Now he spends the hours soaking in Roman's presence. The slight curl of his hair, the way his eyelashes fall against his cheek. The broad, muscled span of his chest and the warmth that emanates from him. He's always so warm and Virgil's always been so cold. Sometimes it still scares him how easily Roman has opened him up to thaw.

"Virgil?" Roman asks sleepily. Virgil startles, looking down to see Roman's eyes are open. They're sleep-fogged and slightly red and still the most beautiful eyes Virgil has ever seen, a luminous brown that Virgil would happily fling himself into and drown.

"Sorry," Virgil says, pulling his knees in closer. "I uh, didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't," Roman says. "It's okay, storm cloud. It's not your fault." Something in his chest loosens a little at Roman's words and he smiles tentatively at his boyfriend. 

"Thanks, Roman," he mumbles. "Uh...I think I can sleep now. Maybe." Roman instantly opens his arms and Virgil slides down, crawling into bed properly and nestling into Roman's embrace.

"I love you, Virge," Roman murmurs into the purple cloud of Virgil's hair. Virgil sighs in contentment, exhaustion making his eyelids droop closed. But not before he manages one last thing.

"I love you, too, Roman."


End file.
